jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 6S08/@comment-34031341-20180507032940
I've seen everyone else do their thoughts for each act so I might as well throw in my opinions: Daniel Menendez - '''He was good. Not bad, not great, but good. He'll probably go home or, at best, be in the Pampers Save. I thought the soccer trick was really cool and the cello pogo stick was creative. I'm happy he at least made it to this stage. The more variety the better. '''Terrence Howard '''- I actually enjoyed the song, but my issue mostly boiled down to the fact that there weren't many points in the song where I knew it was him performing. I couldn't imagine this being performed live and usually that's what I like to know with music acts like these. 'Chris Rock - '''Best comedian in the competition. I love Anthony's unique style but Chris definitely understands how to maintain the energy of a performance. Probably going to advance and I'm excited for his next performance. '''Blue Man Group - '''Definitely the biggest disappointment for me of the night. I still think they have a chance at top 10 of the series but this was definitely a step-down from the last time. '''Michael Bolton - '''I am personally not the biggest fan of this guy but he can DEFINITELY sing. He will probably will advance to the semis, though. The ending of his performance was definitely the highlight of it. '''Stuart MacDonald - '''This was horrible. I've been very underwhelmed by the magicians this season but the amount of mediocrity in this routine was really disappointing. Many of these tricks were birthday party tricks at best and even the big illusions were clearly telegraphed. I've had my issues with Joel and Kostya but this guy dropped the ball harder than those two combine. No chance of advancing. '''Peter Parker - '''Even though Foxy and Jay disagree I love this kind of humor and would definitely not mind him advancing if it means more YTP. Second best GB act of the night. '''Angorian Cats - '''Started out really rough but incredible finish. I'm not sure how much further they could go but they will probably advance out of this episode in the top 5. '''Lily Hevesh '- Realistically speaking, the best act of the night. Chain reaction gadgets are already difficult on their own but making one go UP THE STAIRS is a whole new level. If she doesn't place first in the rankings something is wrong. If there's more stuff like this she could possibly take the whole thing. 'Jonacris Bandillo - '''I feel like I should be more impressed than I am. I think the presentation needs much more work. There's too much downtime between each trick and each trick only lasts a couple of seconds, so the impact is much lower for something that should be incredible. I think he'll be on the bubble in this episode and may advance, but I wouldn't mind if this was the last we've seen of him. '''Lex Ishimoto - '''Great dancer. Really not much else to say. He and Tobias are both very good solo dancers and I'm curious as to who will do better in the competition overall. Will probably be top 5. '''Sean Sheehan '- My personal favorite act of the night. I don't know what it is about this guy but his entire act, the song, and the presentation just makes me smile. He's slayed dragons and hopefully he'll slay the results, too. ''My Predictions:' '''Top 5 (no particular order): '''Angorian Cats, Lex Ishimoto, Lily Hevesh, Chris Rock, Michael Bolton '''Middle 3 (no particular order): '''Blue Man Group, Jonacris Bandillo, Sean Sheehan* '''Bottom 4 (no particular order): '''Stuart MacDonald, Terrence Howard, Daniel Menendez*, Peter Parker -*- These acts could be switched around, but I think these predictions are pretty good